


Frankenstein and the Bride-RxB

by AthenaxVio



Category: Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Frankenstein!Blue, M/M, castles and shit, cutesy fluff stuff, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blue is so cute I don't even smuhjkngdjhndbuhnbdgnx ok well anyway<br/>I've never actually read Frankenstein, I'm using what I know from movies and other stories. I have no idea if the real Frankenstein can talk legibly like Blue can, but I'm going with it</p></blockquote>





	Frankenstein and the Bride-RxB

' _Take love_  
And multiply it by infinity  
And take it to the depths of forever  
And you would still only have a glimpse  
Of how I feel for you'

Red squeaked and covered his head, cowering as lightning flashed. Why oh why did he have to accept this job alone? He could have brought Vio along but noooooo, he had to say he would do it all by himself just so he could prove that he was grown up. "Stupid me..." He mumbled.

Thunder rumbled and Red squeaked again, sprinting forward towards a large stone building, the castle he was supposed to inspect to see if it could possibly be used as a hotel. It was the only option for shelter he had. His car was too far away.

A lone, tall figure stood at the window in one of the towers. He peeked through through the curtain and watched as a young man decked in red struggled to open the gate of the castle. The figure gave a small grunt and shuffled off.

"Hello?" Red called, banging on the door of the castle. He was soaked, and cold, and scared to top it all off. He jumped and looked behind him as lightning flashed again. The was a loud creak behind him and he whirled around to see the door opening. A deathly-pale face faced peeked out from behind it, and a hand of the same shade beckoned him in.

"Thank you." He said as he rushed past. There was a quiet grunt in reply. He turned around to see who it was and bit back a gasp.

He was tall. Freakishly tall. Not to mention the pale-white pallor of his skin. His hair was thick and golden, hanging in waves around the strangers face and brushing his shoulders. His deep blue eyes seemed slightly sunk into his face, and he hunched over somewhat. He wore a midnight blue Japanese style tunic with a high collar and long sleeves, decorated with silver embroidery, and loose black pants that were slightly too long, covering his socked feet. He was handsome in an eerie way.

"Hi..." Red said, after a moment of silence in which the two regarded each other. The stranger gave him a lopsided smile.

"...H-.....Hi...." He replied. His voice was cracked and rough, probably with disuse. Red jumped at the sound.

"I-I'm Red." He said, holding his hand out to the stranger. The taller of the two glanced at it, and slowly grasped the appendage; he seemed unsure, but gave a small shake before letting go-his skin was freezing to Red's surprise(or was it expectance?). "I'm.......Blue....." He mumbled after a minute. His voice was stronger this time, but the words were still spoken as if they were a foreign language.

Despite it all, Red smiled brightly at him. This "Blue" didn't seem so bad-he did let him in, and he seemed nice, if a bit peculiar. Blue smiled another lopsided smile back. "Are you....cold....?" He asked, gesturing to the shorter boy's sopping wet attire. Said boy nodded, realizing he was shivering. "Fol-.....-low.....me..." Blue ordered, shuffling past him slowly. Red followed closely.

  
Blue looked out the window near the room he was letting Red use. He frowned. He would need to tighten the stitches holding his left ankle to the rest of his leg-they were coming undone again. He would do it now, but he didn't want Red to catch him and find out what he was.

Red......the shorter boy was nearly making him short-circuit. It was....strange, to say the least. He hadn't felt like that for a long time, that weird, dizzy feeling that seemed to kickstart his long-dormant heart. Blue shook his head; that was stupid. So very, very stupid. But he supposed it wasn't exactly his fault; he really didn't know what to expect when he decided to let him in.

He was surprised. He hadn't expected to come across an angel, albeit a soaking wet one. Red certainly did look like an angel with his curly yellow hair, soft blue eyes and childish, heart-shaped face. Blue felt a strange heat rising to his cheeks at the image of the boy.

The taller boy jumped slightly as Red walked out of the room. His hair was still damp, but he was dry and in warm clothes-a long-sleeved, crimson V-neck cashmere sweater and black pants that matched Blue's. He looked around, smiling when he spotted Blue.

The smile was dazzling, and sent more heat rushing to Blue's cheeks. Red's big eyes scrunched up at the corners when he smiled, and his lips parted slightly to show sparkly white teeth. Blue felt a sudden, bizarre desire to press his own lips against the ones currently smiling at him until neither of them could breathe-not that he needed to anyway. He gave a small smile back and then looked away.

"Come....with me...?" Blue said, half-asking, half-commanding. He held out his hand, which Red took. Gods that hand was so warm, and soft. The taller boy pulled Red along, taking him to a large, well-lit room. The place was covered in bookshelves and a fire was roaring in the fireplace.Two large chairs sat near a table in front of the hearth; Blue knew them to be comfy-he had sat in those chairs many times before with a drawing pad and a blanket. The curtains were drawn open, exposing the storm that raged on the other side of the castle walls. He let go of the smaller boy's hand. "Stay....here....a minute...." He said. "...I'll be.....back...." With that he shambled off, leaving Red to his own devices.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue is so cute I don't even smuhjkngdjhndbuhnbdgnx ok well anyway  
> I've never actually read Frankenstein, I'm using what I know from movies and other stories. I have no idea if the real Frankenstein can talk legibly like Blue can, but I'm going with it


End file.
